


It Started To Rain

by NursePhantump



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Nuzlocke, One Shot, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NursePhantump/pseuds/NursePhantump
Summary: Diana and Teddy are fighting their toughest battle yet. When the stake is life and death, is the life of a trainer really worth the risk?





	It Started To Rain

     Diana adjusted her scarf, her breath ragged against the cool night air as she faced the challenger in front of her. This fight was hard, her Bibarel, Teddy, was panting heavily and looked a little worse for wear. His face was covered in scratches from the opposing Skuntank and there was a very prominent bruise on his cheek.

     “It’s alright, Teddy.” She said, determination still in her eyes as she looked to him. “You can do this, I know ya can. You’re going to be just fine. It’ll be ok.” She stated, though her voice quivered showing perhaps she was reassuring herself that more than her Bibarel. However, he nodded, looking towards the opponent, with eyes that showed hope and love for his trainer. Eyes that showed resolve to make sure he won and returned to his pokeball. Diana grinned, pride filling her for how strong her Bibarel had become after all this time.

     “Ready, big guy?” She asked, Teddy nodded in return, looking as though ready to pounce. “Alright, Teddy, use Hyper Fang!”

\----------------------------------

     Diana wandered around route 203, taking in the scenery and the smell of the forest around her. The grass gave a gentle crunch underfoot, the dark green leaves of the trees rustled gently within the soft breath of the wind, and the small pond splashed quietly as the water type pokemon within enjoyed the crisp summer day.

     As Diana sighed contently, she began to hear a different noise. The small pitter patter of a pokemon’s footsteps. She stopped for a second, looking around for a moment before noticing a small, bushy tail poking from the tall grass. It waggled to and fro as the pokemon went on its jolly little way. Diana looked around, checking for trainers who might wish to battle, and at the sight of none began slowly creeping up behind it.

     As she got closer she noticed it had a very round body, one that reminded of her of a loaf of bread. She slowly took out her pokedex, opening it up and quietly reading the entry that came up on the screen.

     “Bidoof: The Plump Mouse Pokemon. With nerves of steel, nothing can perturb it. It is more agile and active than it appears.”

     Snap!

     “Shit!” She whispered to herself, looking up towards the pokemon she had been following, as did the bidoof finally notice what was following him. It looked around, searching for the noise and spotting Diana in an instant. It gave a loud squeak of surprise and began to...run in circles? Wait, that couldn’t be right.

     Diana slowly approached the seemingly afraid Bidoof and looked down on it as it continued to run in circles. Berries were scattered around where it had previously been walking. Her face contorted into a puzzled look as she knelt down to be at somewhat the same level as it.

     “Ay.” She spoke, her voice monotone but commanding. The bidoof stopped running, looking at her with its own puzzled expression. “You uh… you ok there?” She questioned. The bidoof looked at her for a second, blinked, and let out another fearful squeak as it began to run in circles. Diana chuckled a little, watching the little thing go around and around and around until she herself got dizzy.

     “You’re certainly somethin’, I s’ppose” She mumbled, going to her bag and fishing out her container of poffins and taking one out. The bidoof turned back to her once more, tilting its head to the side. Diana gave a gentle smile, holding out the pink poffin gently in her palm. She had originally made them for herself, but hey what’s sharing one with this little guy gonna hurt?

     “C’mon, I ain’t gonna hurt’cha.” She said sweetly, her eyes showing kindness and her posture hunched over. The Bidoof stared for a moment before slowly making its way over, the little hobble in its walk prominent once again.

     It slowly sniffed the poffin before slowly taking a small bite of it. After chewing for a moment, its eyes lit up and it gave a small squeak of joy, moving closer to eat more of the poffin.

     “Eh, ya like that huh? I got more if ya’d like.” She said, getting another one from the case with her free hand. Upon seeing the other poffin the bidoof seemed to only grow more excited, looking from one poffin to the next, wondering which one to eat.

     “I tell ya what, big guy.” Diana interrupted, the Bidoof now looking up at her with wonder. “Ya come with me and ya can have both. Ain’t too sure how strong ya are, but you’re certainly cute at the very least.” At that the bidoof seemed to blush a little, looking away with a goofy little smile. “That a yes?” The bidoof seemed to think for a moment, weighing his options, but the smell of those poffins. The memory of the slightly crunchy crust with the soft, warm sweetness within.

     It nodded quickly, looking at the poffins with delight.

     “Fuck yeah, now I need ya to do me a little favor here.” Diana stated, going into her bag for a moment. The little Bidoof gave her another slightly puzzled look before she turned back with a pokeball in her hand. “I need ya to get inside the little thing here. That’ll make sure no other trainer can capture you. That sound ok, big guy?” She asked, the Bidoof slightly recoiled from the sight of the thing before sniffing it curiously. What was this thing? It was round and shiny and it had a button. What did the button do? Should he press the button? Button?

     He gently booped the button with his nose, giving a squeak as the red light engulfed him and he went inside the pokeball.

     It shook once.

     Twice.

     Three times.

     Bidoof was caught!!

     “Take that as a yes then.” Diana said, standing up and looking quizzically at the pokeball for a second. “Hmm...Teddy. Lil dude looked ‘bout as stuffed as one after all.” She mumbled to herself, taking out a small black sharpie and writing it on the top of the pokeball. She nodded to herself before pressing the button and letting Teddy out.

     He looked rather stunned for a moment, looking up at her with confused eyes. She smiled and chuckled.

     “Ay, I owe ya some poffins don’t I?”

\----------------------------------

     “Hyper Fang!” Diana called, Teddy charged forward, zig zagging across the floor as he did so and leaped at the opposing skuntank.

     “Skuntank, dodge it!” The opposing trainer called. The Skuntank seemed to dodge within a millisecond, sending Teddy crashing to the ground.

     “Teddy!!” Diana called, fear filling her very core as she watched her bibarel crash to the ground.

     “Use Night Slash!” The opposing trainer called out.

     “NO!” She began to run onto the battlefield, attempting to get to Teddy before he could be hit.

     He looked to her one last time, her mind flashed to the jolly little grin he had given her the first time he ate a poffin. A grin nothing like the weak one he gave now.

     Night Slash hit with no hesitation, sending Diana backwards with the force of the blow. She landed hard on the ground, groaning in pain as she slowly sat up. She watched the smoke slowly clear with her own blurry vision, hoping above all odds that maybe, maybe he made it.

     The dust settled, her vision cleared, and there was Teddy. He laid almost serenely on the ground, a crumpled heap of tattered, blood speckled fur.

     “T...Teddy?” Diana whimpered out, stunned for only a moment before she got up and ran to his body, paying no mind to the skuntank or its trainer yelling at her that it was against the rules to be on the field during a battle.

     She slid the last bit of length between herself and Teddy, putting her arms under him and holding him close.

     “Teddy? Teddy?!” She cried, shaking him roughly. “Wake up buddy, it’s ok. You’re ok. Come on, big guy.” She choked, tears beginning their slow crawl down her cheeks. “Wake up. Come on, wake up. Please just...wake up.” She sniffled once more, holding him tightly and beginning to quiver.

     “H-Hey man, calm down.” The other trainer piped up, making Diana draw her attention to him. “It’s just a pokemon, I mean, you can always get another bibarel yknow?”

     Diana barely had time to know what she was doing before rushing up to the trainer. Her fist met his face with a satisfying crack before she was quickly pulled off by two other passing trainers. She cursed, she screamed, she kicked as they dragged her away. Away from Teddy, away from the fucker that did this, away from the field where it started to rain.

**Author's Note:**

> "Nurse wtf it's pokemon why are you making it so edgy" Because my nuzlocke run caused me pain and suffering and I will not suffer in silence u fuccers
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed I know I don't post often like at all but hey it's something I guess. Smooches darlings I'll try and keep my next post from being so mcfucking sad.


End file.
